dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Only Family We Have Left part 2
Summary Katie Zach and Coyotes past get a whole lot worse and something surprising happens Story (Coyote wakes up to Zach poking her with a stick) Zach: coyotecoyotecoyote!!!! Wake up wake up!!! Coyote: (groans and whispers) what? Zach: I got new supplies to assemble some TNT!! Come on!! Coyote: (sits up so fast it causes Zach to fall over) really!? Teach me how to make some!! Zach: (grins) alright let's go make it in the yard! (coyote and Zach run out in to the trashed backyard that's covered in weapons and blood stains) Jen: (looks out the window) (talks to sin) she's getting a little more comfortable with being near people Sin: (a demonic grin spreads across his face) then shall we pay her child care a visit? Jen: yes let's. it won't be long till that weak little shit breaks and lets that demon take complete control of her. (An explosion comes from the backyard and as the smoke clears it reaveals coyote and Zach laughing and covered in soot) Coyote: (falls over laughing) KABOOM! Zach: (laughs as well) WHOOPS Sin: (comes into the backyard) coyote we are taking you to child care again. Come on now. Coyote: (blushes as a complete look of horror spreads across her face as she drops to the ground) (whispers) no...... Sin: alright come on le- Zach: (steps in front of Coyote and spreads out his arms protecting her) you will not take her Sin: excuse me Zach? Coyote: (looks at Zach in shock) Z-Zach no Zach: (looks at Coyote) run coyote and don't come back. Coyote: wh-what!?! Zach: RUN!!!!! Sin: DONT YOU DARE YOU WEAK SHIT!!! Coyote: (freezes then runs for her life away from the house panting) Sin: you horrible boy! You are to soft to ever be a good killer!! (Pulls out a knife, holds Zach down and pulls the knife toward Zachs left eye ) Zach: (struggles and starts to cry) wait dad...Daddy im sorry! DAD!!! (Cuts to coyote running down the sidewalks) Coyote: I can't believe I just left him!! Oh god he could be dea- (Coyote freezes and drops to the ground as she hears Zach blood curdling scream) Coyote: (looks at the ground not wanting to belive what she just heard) n-no.... NO NO NO!!!! (Stands up and screams) ZACH!!!! ZACH!!! ZACH!!!! (She breaths hard as She hears her voice echo through the air and receives only a dead silence) Coyote: oh god Zach..... I'm so sorry.... I'm so so sorry (try's to cry but can't and instead gets angry) IM SORRY ZACH!!! (Runs into town and into an alleyway but accidentally trips over a box) ???: HEY YOU JUST WRECKED MY- (the girl falls down and scoots away from coyote) YOUR EYES!!! ONES RED AND ONES GREEN!!! Coyote: (Is absolutely traumatized and scoots as far away from the girl as she possibly can) ???: ..... I'm sorry.... About the whole eye thing. My names is Katie (holds out her hand) Coyote: (curls up into a ball) GO AWAY!!! Katie: oh geez I'm sorry! (Backs up) whats your name? If you don't mind me asking.... Coyote: (thinks) ("what is my name......") (whispers just enough for Katie to hear her) Z-Z.E.N.. My name is Z.E.N. Katie: Z.E.N.... Coolio! So umm..... Why are you in my alleyway? Z.E.N.all the emotions flood her all at once) I-I (can't take any more pressure and faints) --------------- (Z.E.N. wakes up in a small cramped box and hears Katie with concern in her voice) Katie: oh god what else do you need?? That is a horrible injury! Zach: (speaks in a weak voice) I'm ok for now. Thank you so much for all you've done Katie. Z.E.N.: (a huge grin spreads across her face and she jumps out of the box) ZACH!!! Zach: oh no!!! Coyote don't look!! ( Zach turns around revealing he has no left eye) Z.E.N.: (is absolutely shocked and freezes and as she slowly backs away from Zach all she could think was) ('its all, my, fault.') Zach: coyote wait!- Z.E.N.: (jumps over the fence leading straight into the forest) Zach: COYOTE!!!! Katie: she told me her name was Z.E.N. is that true? Zach: Z.E.N.?...... Yes..... Z.E.N...... (Z.E.N. runs as fast as she could through the forest and slips causing her to stumble and fall all the way down a steep hill) Z.E.N.: (blushes and covers a bleeding scrape on her leg) ???: it's your fault...... Z.E.N.: (holds her hands to her head and shakes her head) SHUT UP!!! GO AWAY I DONT WANT YOU!!! YOU MAKE ME A MONSTER!!! (Falls to the ground) ???: it's all your fault...... You left him to die....... Lucky he's even alive child Z.E.N.: (whispers) stop..... Just stop.... ???: you are a weak little girl...... Never can become a great killer...... Not unless you give me full control....... Z.E.N.: (eyes try to turn fully red but she holds it back as she coughs up lots of blood forming a little puddle) (whispers barely able to talk) n-never..... I-I will always fight back till- (coughs up more blood) I'm dead (falls over unconscious as the last thing she sees is Zach running toward her) --------- Zach: Z.E.N.? Wake up! Z.E.N.: (looks at Zachs eye and doesn't speak) Katie: (setting up boxes and a shield at the entrance of the alleyway) that should keep them out for a little bit... Zach: Z.E.N.? No no please please talk to me!! (His one eye fills with tears) don't do this to me again Z.E.N.! Z.E.N.: (looks at the ground and still doesn't say a word) Katie: here you go Zach (gives him cloth and part of a belt to put over his eye and gives him half a broken broom stick as a weapon) that patch is temporary. And as long as you guys need you can live with me! Zach: Katie we are so in your debt well.... (Looks at Z.E.N.who goes, sits down behind some boxes and burys her face into her arms) at least I am Katie: so, this guy Jeff may be bringing a whole group of kids to kick our butts so we have to be prepared Zach: what are our odds of winning? Katie: according to my calculations, 2 against probably 14 boys going through puberty..... Ummm zero! Zach: (looks at katie) Wait 2? Katie: ya, me and you! Your sis looks, um, let's say disturbed for the moment so we will be fighting! And when we lose they're probably going to kill me, so lets give it our best shot shall we? Zach: (shrugs) ok. Also another question. What do we eat? Katie: what ever the people drop into that (points at the trash can) Zach: eew. Katie: I'm used to it now and so will you soon! Zach: but that's- (senses something, crouches down and makes Katie do so as well) Katie: (whispers) what is it? Zach: something's behind those boxes and its not just 2 or 3 people Katie: their here....... Jeff: (Yells over the boxes) HEY HOMELESS GIRL!! READY TO GET BEATEN?!?! Katie: I HAVE HELP WITH ME TODAY!!! Jeff: CHARGE!!! (13-14 young boys crash through the boxes and 5 tackle Zach but Zach pushes them off and hits them with the broken broomstick causing 3 of the boys to be knocked out and some to have minor bruises as Katie takes on a whole mob of boys as she kicks some in the groin and hit a few with a crushed bucket but to many boys hold her down to the ground) Katie: GAKK!!! Zach: Katie!!! (Try's to get to her but is held against the wall by two other boys) LET GO OF ME!!!! Jeff: (walks up in front of Katie) well well well, I win no? (Smirks) get the bat Zach: NO!!!!! (Struggles to get out of the boys arms and manages to get free for a split second but more boys come in as back up holding him to the ground) Boy: here you go Jeff (gets him a wooden bat) Jeff: no, let her feel the pain get the metal bat. Boy: that could kill her Jeff. Jeff: (glares at the boy) cannon get the metal bat!!! Cannon: y-yes Jeff... (Runs and grabs the metal bat and hands it to Jeff) Jeff: oh I've been waiting for this!! (Hits Katie hard with the metal bat causing her to go rolling backwards and blood pours from her mouth) (grins) ONE Zach: (under his breath he whispers)oh my god.... Jeff: (strikes the bat hard once again right under Katie's jaw sending her completely limp) TWO Cannon: (looks away) Jeff: (holds the bat high up into the air ready to strike down on katie) thr- Z.E.N.: oi (Every one looks at Z.E.N. in shock in disbelief as they had forgotten about the girl peeking behind some boxes and now she was standing only a few feet away and had spoken) Jeff: (lowers his bat and laughs) ho I know you! Your N.E.Z Right? That girl who blushes and screams whenever someone comes near her? Your famous Never,Enter, Zone! Z.E.N.: (doesn't move but every one jumps back a little when she grins) ho I know you too! You have a fugly hooker as a mom and your fathers a huge crack head! (Everyone is blown away that she had said 2 sentances and even more shocked that they we insulting) Jeff: (enraged) GET HER. (The boys rush towards Z.E.N. Then stop as she draws a line right in front of her) (The boys freeze and laugh) Z.E.N.: I dare you to cross this line! (Wiggles her butt in front of their faces mockingly) (Zach and weak Katie look at each other with pure confusion) Katie: (slowly and weakly mouths while lying on the ground) ("what is she doing?!") Zach: (mouths back) ("no idea") Jeff: (angrily yells) WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!?! IT'S A STUPID LINE!!! PLUS SHE'S A G I R L!!!! ( finally a boy steps over the line and right when he steps over Z.E.N. grabs his foot and throws him all the way into the trash can as everyone stands there in shock) Z.E.N.: (throws her hands up)SWOOSH! Jeff: GO GO GO!!! GET HER!!!! ( more boys step over the line toward her as she throws them into each other and backflip kicks a few and punches a few in the chest knocking the air out of them then they form a dog pile onto her) Zach: OK IT'S TIME TO GO KATIE!!!!! (Picks Katie up and rushes out of the alleyway) Z.E.N.: (both of her eyes turn red and her k-nines turn into fangs) (a horrible demonic voice comes out of her) you all will make a beautiful red stain on the wall..... And your guts will fill my stomach quite nicely (demonic laugh comes out as she rips a boys leg off and shoves it down another boys throat and punches her fist through a few skulls and mutilates the rest of the boys to a mushy pulp then faces toward Jeff) (talks in a demonic voice and walks toward a horrified Jeff as she's covered in blood) Ahhhh Jeff......I smell your blood muchacho~ Jeff: wait please!!!! (Z.E.N. rips off Jeff's whole head) Cannon: (peers down from one of the buildings and blushes) whoa Z.E.N.: (eyes return back to one being red and one being green) (looks at all the blood and pulp around her and yells) AM I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW JEN!?!?? SIN HOW ABOUT YOU!?!?(Falls backwards into the blood and pulp covering the ground) woohoo!! Glad I got that out of my system! (Zach and Katie peer around the corner a Z.E.N.) Katie: you saved my life!! Z.E.N.: (looks at Katie) oh ya that. Don't get all mushy over that okay? Katie: that was awesome! You were like " don't step over this line" and then boom! You beat the poop out of them! Zach: (laughs) Katie: oh let's celebrate! (Steps into the remains of all the boys and freezes) wait...... YOU KILLED THEM!?!? Z.E.N.: well ya no crap I killed them!! Didn't you notice I'm soaked in blood and the walls are painted with it? Katie: ewwwww! Z.E.N.: oh stop being a girl and get back in to the alleyway! (Later that night at the little fire Z.E.N. had made for them to keep warm) Katie: oooo I have the perfect way to celebrate!! (Gets out a little broken radio box) Z.E.N.: WOW that thing is TRASHED! Katie: it still works! Kinda..... It only plays the instrumental versions of the popular songs. The singing got cut out... Zach: (perks up) hey Z.E- (notices Z.E.N. glaring at him) never mind! Katie: what? Tell me! Tell me!! (Shakes Zach) Zach: (laughs) ok ok! (Quickly speaks) Z.E.N. isareallygoodsingerandcouldsingtotheinstramentalparts!!! Z.E.N.: lies! Lies I tell you! Katie: oh please won't you sing Z.E.N.?? I haven't heard singing in ages! Zach: (looks at Z.E.N. and mouths) ("PLEAAAAASE???") Z.E.N.: (rolls her eyes) ok ok. But if you tell anyone you'll be my new floor rug! Katie: (gulps) ok! (Turns on the radio box and it plays the instrumental for '1234') Z.E.N.: (takes a deep breath) one two three four tell me that you'll love me more.... (End of part 2) Category:Episodes